


【带卡】酒店白浴衣

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 旧稿。不要被迷惑，是个沙雕喜剧，HE。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【带卡】酒店白浴衣

#### SIDE A 酒店白浴衣

她看我的眼神比看你温柔。

——脏手指《我也喜欢你的女朋友》

睁开眼睛，厚窗帘里隐隐透出淡蓝色，凌晨五点，天要亮了。

可能是由于时差的原因，我虽然一夜没睡，但脑袋总体还算清醒。我翻过身，为了不惊动你的睡眠，动作尽可能地小心翼翼。但我的担心似乎是多余的。你卧在我的枕边，一动不动，呼吸粗重，睡得很死。我借着窗帘透出微弱的光亮，用指尖捻了捻你的头发，帮你清理掉挂在头发上毛巾布屑。毕竟昨晚被你害得不浅，刚下飞机到酒店没多久便被你折腾出去闹了一夜，抬到床上给你擦脸时不太仔细也算情有可原。

我就那样卧在你的身侧，望着你，想一直望到你慢慢醒来。我想象着这样睡着的你正在经历的梦境会是什么样子。在那里，你日夜想的那个女孩会不会红着脸收下你的花朵。你去触碰她的手，在路灯昏暗的小巷里抚摸她细柔的指尖和清透的嘴唇…… 但愿你是快乐的，不必像昨晚那样浑身酒气，零落潦倒地出现在我面前。

对于这场多年不见后的会面，我们得准备都不算太好。当我接到你的电话上了出租车，匆匆赶到酒吧门口时，你已喝到快要认不得我。我看着你鼻涕淌到下巴上哭到崩溃的脸，默默把旁边散乱了一半的花束丢掉，扛起你的肩膀，把你送回家。我带着你，花了四十分钟打车从东环到西环，跨过了整个木叶城。我仍然记得你的住址，却在你身上找到钥匙。在白炽灯闪烁的走廊，你瘫倒在墙角，笑念着 “卡卡西你回来了”，眼睛半闭，口齿不清。我蹲下，一边祈祷你不要吐在我身上，一边摸遍了你身上每一个口袋。直到我在初秋寒凉的子夜累得满头大汗，抬眼看着你耷拉着脑袋的糊涂样子，才知道你八成是出于兴奋紧张，告白前走得匆忙，兴奋地连钥匙都忘了带。

我没有办法，只能把你接回我自己的酒店房间。你连鞋都没换便直接瘫倒在大床上。我帮你脱了鞋，拽下了你的袜子，在你手抓不着被沿的时候把被子好好地盖在你身上，好让你老实地安睡。

走进卫生间，水汽和纱帘让你的身影晦暗不清。我立在浴室中间，努力不去多想，让花洒冲散我的思绪和连续二十多个小时奔波的疲惫。而你却在我洗澡洗到一半时疯狂砸门。我连浴巾都没来得及围，手忙脚乱地把门拉开。你却满脸紫胀，连声招呼都不打便一把推开我，跪到马桶前把胃里的东西吐了个干净。

你回到床上，再也没有醒来。我伴着你的呼吸，在床上又挨了两个小时。

背后窗外的天空越来越亮，一点一点带走深沉的夜与我微小而无望的痴想。我毫无睡衣，而你睡得沉静而安稳，连突然想起的手机铃声都没能把你吵醒。

我划开手机，是琳的短信。她不晓得你现在和我一起，一大早便问我一路上是否顺利，晚上有没有时间，可以为我接风小聚。

手机响起一声微弱的提示音，屏幕黯淡下去。昨晚刚下机便被你叫出去没来得及充电，手机电量已然告急。

我关掉屏幕，翻身回来看着你。你仍旧耽于你的梦境不肯醒来。在那为我留下的斑驳的皮肤上，还残留着你为她流的泪痕。而我也耽于我对你虚妄的幻想，触摸着那道泪痕，轻轻地，像是抚摸着我自己的伤疤。还记得十八岁的那年仲夏，你把买来的酒倒进冰块模具里封进冰箱，想打球回来用于消暑。可最后液体始终没有冻结。苦辣的酒精被一点点风干，最后只剩一滩无味的清水。而我也如你身边那颗倔强不肯冰封的酒块，在常年累月的等待中自我消散，直到把内心的念想耗了干净，才敢慢慢阖上自己的心。

待我下楼吃完早餐回房，床上的被子已被掀开。我听见浴室里花洒的水声。床头柜上我的手机，已被你贴心地充上了电。我摁亮了屏幕，关掉了早上起床的闹铃。清早琳约我的那条短信，赫然显示在沉默的锁屏上。

今天是个晴天，天气很好。拉开窗帘，映入眼帘的是马路对面蓊蓊郁郁的丛林。

你从浴室里走出来，带出一股潮湿的热气。我和你简单打了招呼，将我从楼下餐厅打包带回的黄油蛋糕递给你，拧开酒店提供的矿泉水，去包里寻找特地带回来的危地马拉咖啡。

我们都不知道该说什么，一时显得有些尴尬。房间里只有水壶烧水的噪音，清晨清爽的阳光撒了进来，照射着屋里有些浑浊的空气、地上散乱的行李箱，和你我身上同款的酒店白色浴衣。

直到热水煮沸开关突然崩起，气氛才稍稍缓和。我走到桌前把豆子倒进咖啡机。而你趁此机会开口，傻乎乎挠头问我自己昨晚有没有打鼾，是不是吵得我刚下飞机就没睡好觉。

我们就这样有一搭没一搭地寒暄着，捧着瓷杯里的黑咖啡，对昨晚的事情绝口不提。

聊天时，我在往咖啡里加了些许威士忌。你嘴角一歪，阴阳怪气地夸我多年不见长进了，洋盘了，望向我的目光像是老酒鬼看着一个高中毕业刚进酒吧灌深水炸弹的大学生。我对你语气里半带玩笑的嘲讽并不在意，弯下眉毛，把我的瓶口靠近你的杯口，问你要不要也来上一点。而你却推开了我的手，说你早已把酒戒了，好久不喝。我觉得有些好笑，怀疑地看着你的眼睛，直到我确认了你是认真的，才识趣地收回手，把酒瓶放回桌上。

我背着你，收拾着桌上残留的包装和酒瓶。我听你借机夸奖咖啡的风味，像是在感谢我的理解。

多年不见，我们仍存有那份遇事不必诉诸于口的默契。可这份默契终究还是刺伤了我。我几乎是神经质地察觉到，你推开我时不经意流露出的那份职场人士本能的圆滑和客气。我这才意识到了岁月在我们身上印刻的改变。这份我不熟悉的成熟，和你褪去青涩逐渐锋利溢出粗犷男人味脸部线条，让我觉得略微有些陌生。

我掩盖好我的怅然，调整好表情，回过头去，和你搭话。而你似乎一眼看穿了我脸上的虚假，眼神飘到一边，回避着我想要直视你的眼神。

我们凭借着二十多年的交情，你来我往机械地叙着旧。以往生动的回忆，也不知为何变得像蜡块一样无法出口。而你似乎意识到了这一点，停止了这无意义的寒暄。你望着我，欲言又止，又似乎是在等待我说些什么。我们相对而立，一个懂得对方要说的话，一个晓得自己会得到的答案，谁也没必要开口挑明。

我们之间终于只剩下一片沉默，我们在这片沉默中彼此依靠，彼此安慰，彼此和解，像两个一起生长的孪生兄弟，亦或是一对隐秘的情人。

我们最终还是退缩了，在你开口前，急忙把衣服递给了你。你会意地把衣服从我手中抽走，把将要出口的话语咽了回去。你似乎觉得自己继续待在这里会让我为难，换衣服的动作很快，不至于让我看见你，继续在情绪上不必要地伪装逞强。

你脱下酒店的浴衣，换上了我的灰色衬衫。你对着镜子整着领带，说等昨天被弄脏的西装洗完，会把今天借走的衣服寄还给我。我说不用，东西不贵，就算从国外回来带给你的礼物了。你答应着，转过身来。多年不见，你穿我的衣服依然是合适的，只是我看着这样的你，突然不知为何有些感伤。

你收拾好行装，拿起手机，走向玄关。我却想不出该如何道别。手忙脚乱间，我抓起桌边的咖啡豆，说是走前朋友送的，要不要带些回去。

你回过头，看着被一个人留在空荡房间里、还穿着那件白色浴衣的我，仿佛看穿了我的孤单。于是你笑笑，说不用，咖啡虽然好喝，但对你而言，终究还是太苦了些。

我就这样看着你和我道歉，然后道谢，最后亲切又礼貌地离去。你没忍心当着我的面把门关上，在离开房间时松开了把手，让它在你从走廊走向电梯的时候，慢慢地朝我阖闭。

我听到门栓自己轻轻扣上的脆响。房间隔音效果很好，我听不到你在走廊尽头电梯门开关离开的声音。那件被脱下的白色浴衣散摊在窗前的沙发上，显得空荡而突兀。

我把手放到衣服内侧，抚摸、吸吮着你残留的体温。

我突然痴嗔地想，我多年前离开木叶的那天早上，你是否也曾有一念之差想要这样做过？

你是个贪婪的人。明明对我的心思心知肚明，却仍然不知取舍，情人知己都不肯缺少。我们之间开过太多过分的玩笑，过分到每次琳要找我你都骗她我与你有约，过分到你对我们无来由的醋意让我分不清对象，过分到你在多年前离别当夜醉酒时，抱着我，在床上，在你的梦境里，心碎地呢喃地叫着我的名字。

我望向窗外，你混入奔涌的人潮，去向我不知道的远方。在早高峰的车水马龙中，我找不见你熟悉的背影。

过去那些青涩而亲密的故事就此戛然而止。整个木叶的清晨，由此只剩下我一个人，一句永远说不出的告白，和一条注定无法收到回复的短信。

这是我回木叶的第一天，也似乎是我们悠长青春的一个仓促句点。你，我，琳，三人各退一步，稳定在一个不够疏远，却也牵不到手的距离。

尽管这并不是由于我们任何人做错了什么。非要说的话，只能怪她看我的眼神比看你温柔。而我最大的遗憾，是你的遗憾，与我有关。

**最后两句分别取自歌词 脏手指《我也喜欢你的女朋友》、陈奕迅《我们》

#### Side B 爱尔兰咖啡

狼狈比失去难受。

——孙燕姿《我怀念的》

我从酒店里逃出来，身影狼狈。在我们相处的二十余年间，我和他从未有过如此尴尬的会面。

醒来时是早上七点半，我带着宿醉的头痛，皱着眉头拉着被子，想重新坠入未完的睡眠。但在我翻身之后，才突然意识到被子的重量与家里的不同。我掀开被单，弹起身子，看着陌生的天花板，散乱的行李箱，地上的一片狼藉，以及自己莫名其妙没掉的衣服和身上套着的白色浴衣，才终于血液涌上脸颊，反应过来这是在哪里，昨天喝断片儿后自己可能做了些什么。

被单左侧空空如也，寻不见他的身影。我的内心渐渐凉了下去，恨不得给自己掌嘴千遍万遍。宇智波带土，喝酒误事，衣冠禽兽，本来的期待的重逢，居然被自己搞成了这副样子。

我下了床，简单洗漱，顺便冲澡在花洒下理清一下思路。

卡卡西估计只是想出去走走，任谁回国第一天见基友却莫名其妙地被睡了都想一个人出去冷静一下。他的行李仍在房间，说明还是会回来。但到时候要怎么面对人家，该怎么解释，都是我想都不敢想的事情。

更何况人家都已经有喜欢的人了。

裹着水的泡沫掉到地砖上，我挠头发的手停在半空，呆在那里久久不能思考。在昨晚喝高情不自禁拨了他的电话后，脑里最后一个有清晰记忆的场景，便是他越过我的身体，将桌边我准备的花束丢到垃圾桶里。悲伤在那一刻吞没了我。我拿出自己所有的虚情假意，装作一个失恋的人，借着酒精的勇气最后一次赖在他的肩膀上。

我看着他把我放在走廊的角落里，去开我家那扇注定无法打开的门。我任他翻动我的身体，透过他伸进我每一个口袋时手上的体温。我挤出一个笑容，对他唤道，“卡卡西，你回来了。” 他却依旧眉头紧锁，翻找着钥匙，似乎我们的交情，就只剩下朋友间起码的责任和数不尽的麻烦。

卡卡西走进酒店房间。我听见房门开合的声音，想都没想就直接开了花洒。刚打开的水流一会儿火烫一会儿冰冷。我忘记了躲避，隔着水汽与纱帘望着他模糊的身影。卡卡西走到床头，摁了下我帮他充上电的手机确认了电量，便一个人打开窗帘向外望去。我不忍看他的背影，沉浸在自上而下的水流中，想着一会儿该说的台词。

可他终究没有让我开口。卡卡西向我打招呼，就像什么都没发生过一样，对我的昨晚禽兽行径没有半点提及，甚至还特地给我从餐厅带了一块黄油蛋糕。我看着他若无其事泡咖啡的背影，被愧疚遏住了嗓子，傻傻地站在原地，等待着他的责骂。

意识到我的沉默，他的行动也缓慢了下来，转过半周对向我的侧脸，读不出任何表情。

我想象着昨晚可能发生的场景。对我而言，那是一段空白的回忆。但对于卡卡西来说不是。我不晓得，他在被我强压在身下的那一刻，脑里都在想些什么？失望，愤怒，挣扎，恐惧，绝望，亦或是自胃里向上翻涌的恶心？

我望着他的黑眼圈，不难猜测在昨晚我昏迷之后，他是否还能入睡。卡卡西背过头，摆弄着咖啡机，不言不语，似是在等待我的解释。我想说对不起，想说我情不自禁。想说我就是小气，可以为你今早起飞前一句话吃了几吨的飞醋。我接受不了让别人去占有你。我喜欢你，想念你，疯狂地想要你，你的身体你的心灵，想把一切你不曾知晓的我的爱意说给你听。可话到了嘴边，却变成了一句不痛不痒的玩笑。我听见他轻笑时的吐息，看他挑起的眉毛和熟悉的死鱼眼。他捧着咖啡，指着眼下的乌青，半开玩笑半责怪地说我昨晚声音震天响，个中含义不言自明。

我会意，陪他有一搭没一搭地聊着，两人心照不宣对昨晚的事决口不提。直到他拿出威士忌调爱尔兰咖啡，我才稍微有了点缓和气氛的契机，夸他这几年学得洋盘了，会喝酒了。可话说出口我便后悔了，反应过来时卡卡西已走到跟前，把酒瓶抵到我的杯口，问我要不要也来一点。

他的微笑温柔、无害，像是一把匕首刺穿了我的心。我推开了他的手，说我已经戒了，再也不喝了。我鼓起勇气，直视着他审视的眼睛里微妙纤细的感情。卡卡西撇撇嘴，对我昨晚酒后在他身上犯下的罪孽举重若轻，随意地放下了酒瓶。我则借他摆弄机器的档口，夸奖着咖啡的风味，在他转身看向我时慌乱地移开了他想要直视的眼神。

旧日的趣事此刻味同嚼蜡，我们终究是放弃了这些虚假的掩饰，站在房间里相对沉默。

我看着他，胸腔里万语千言说不出来。我等待着他的提问，他的责骂、埋怨，亦或无法别处诉说的委屈。可我什么都没有等来，交到我手上的，只是一套干净的新衣。

我的心在此冰冻。不是因为他无言的逐客令，而是因为他将衣服递给我时，我本能地察觉到了他并不想恨我。

他终究还是不忍心开口赶我走。

我抽走了他手上的衣服，卡卡西主动背过身去，不想看我。我说等自己脏了的那一套洗完之后，会给他把衣服寄回去。而他却说不用，衣服不贵，自己从国外也没带回什么东西，权当给我的礼物。我把衣服穿好，转身面对着他。我理解卡卡西不愿意再接触与我相关的物件，再闻到与我相关的味道，或者接触我的体温。在他眼里，我是个肮脏的人。可真的很讽刺，明明我们穿对方的衣服时，看起来是那么的合适。

我拒绝了卡卡西的咖啡豆，从玄关走出房间。我终究还是不忍心亲手划上我们之间的结局，因此没有关门，刚松了把手便踏向走廊转头而去。

我向电梯行进着，离他越来越远。我的灵魂却像是被抽空了，体温也和他一起留在了那个房间。

我没有理会琳询问的短信。如今我已经没有资格在管他索要些什么，除了一件浸有他的味道的灰色衬衫。我是个禽兽加害者，没有资格再与他见面，更不配去谈爱。

我多希望时间停留在昨天的清晨。我定了早上四点的闹钟，赶在他上飞机之前告诉他，我买了花，今晚要去和喜欢的人表白。我等了 20 分钟才收到他的回复，卡卡西一转平时的臭屁语气，告诉我刚才在登机，祝我成功，能和对方长长久久，早日结婚生子，百年好合。

我说，等老子有对象了就不管你了，觉不觉得寂寞？要是求我，老子可以宽大为怀为你推迟两天。

卡卡西说，啰嗦，你怎么知道我就没有喜欢的人。

我嘲笑，你个老色批，怎么可能比我先找到对象？

接着反应过来，连着回了一句，等等，这么大的事不告诉我？！

他说，你也从来没问过啊。

我说，我现在就要知道她是谁，现在。

卡卡西回，我关机了。你先表白，不要担心我。

我喜欢他，我们关系很好，他现在也很开心。

我们都很幸福。

#### Side C 骨科急诊室

我一定会出车祸。

——脏手指《真爱四则》

我跟你讲，小樱，有件事情我一定要找你吐槽不可。

你们老师前天从 X 国回来了。我一打听，入选 X 青，拿了一个国家 XX 基金的项目，K 大商量好的教职，还有一比不小的安家费。这么一来，他肯定就是要定在木叶不走了嘛！我兴奋得不得了，之前不是跟你说过我那俩傲娇发小的事？对，就是佐助他小叔。我就想之前好歹俩人隔着几百里地，现在好不容易都在木叶了，不撺掇在一起还有天理嘛？

可不曾想，我自己还没动静，带土就先找过来了。我俩寻思着，二十几年的朋友了，回到木叶见一面吃个饭总是要的吧？不如就安排在他落地的第二天晚上，正好是周五，大家都好安排。可带土等不及，说周五晚上大家一起吃饭，气氛更像是朋友聚会不像约会不合适。不如把表白时间定在卡卡西下飞机当晚，之后第二天你再出现，把你男朋友也带上，大家再正式见个面，皆大欢喜。我看带土扭扭捏捏的样子，一眼就看穿考虑气氛浪漫是假，他就是想当晚解决问题。我说那也行吧，就安排去接机的时候给卡卡西一个惊喜。带土还不放心，问那如果当场表白卡卡西不同意，大庭广众的不就尴尬了么。我说不存在的，我和你赌三十个红豆糕，他肯定会答应。

就这么着，我帮人家选礼物，订位子，挑花，各种细细地都安排好了。甚至为了防止带土犯怂逃回家，家里大门钥匙都替他收着了。可谁知道，这位爷背着我捅了个娄子！你说一个快三十的大男人，非得搞小女生吊着人家那一套，提前一个月跟卡卡西说自己有心上人了，在准备表白，每天汇报进展，就是不说是谁。卡卡西那边也是沉得住气，不声不响的。但他越是表现得不在乎，带土就越不服气，想着法儿地激人家看人家吃飞醋。结果！到了登机那一天，带土好死不死地跟他说自己要去表白了——怎么样，我有对象了，以后就没人和你玩了，你寂不寂寞？结果谁知卡卡西云淡风轻地来了一句，我早有喜欢的人了，我俩关系可好，祝你幸福。之后直接关机，连个解释的余地都不带给的。

这下可好，醋坛子翻了一地！我还在床上，凌晨四点多，电话就打过来了。我说咋可能，不会的，卡卡西故意气你。结果带土把聊天截图发给我一看，我仔细咂摸了半天，也没话了。他急着赶着问我卡卡西什么意思。我也不知道该怎么解释，就拐着弯地说，看是不是把计划延迟一下，等你俩见了面看看到底怎么回事再做决定？可带土情商好巧不巧这时候突然上线，马上明白过来我话里的意思，直接撂了电话，后来再怎么打也打不通了。

我寻思着这下可好，要不要跟卡卡西那边通电话问一下情况？后来因为他落地的时候我正好开始值夜班，诊室出了点状况，也就把这件事撂下了。

等我忙完了已经是凌晨。我看了眼表，估计卡卡西这个早鸟也快起床了。不管俩人谈得怎么样，友情总还是在，吃顿饭还是不过分的。于是我借着这个由子，给卡卡西发了条短信，问他今晚有没有时间，大家聚一下为你接风洗尘。但谁知道，等到我回家补完觉，到下午了也没收到卡卡西的回信。

我开始觉得事情有点不太对劲，于是开始给带土打电话。但是对面虽然开机，却一直不肯接。我一怒之下，给俩不省心的戏精一人发了一条恐吓短信。带土怂得比较快，短信发出去没有一分钟电话就乖乖回过来了。我一听，恨不得像顺着电话线去敲爆他的狗头。这家伙压根没去接机，自己去法餐厅把预定的两人份的西餐吃完，然后去酒吧买醉，喝高了给卡卡西打电话，结果见面一激动，连话都没说，就在酒店迷迷糊糊地把人给睡了，睡了！！我从五雷轰顶中缓过劲来，问，那你的表白呢，跟人家说了没有？带土说，没有。我问，那卡卡西呢，他什么态度？带土说，他不理我了。我说，这事是你不好，你得跟人家道歉。带土说，我不敢。最后磨来磨去，我听着对面惨兮兮的声音，也觉得可以体谅他的心情，就答应由我去替他打个圆场。

电话撂了之后，我认真咂摸了几句宽慰的话，电话给卡卡西拨了过去，也很顺利地就通了。这种事情你也知道比较难启齿，所以我一开始语气可能听上去有些扭捏。卡卡西听我不知如何开口，可能也是刚和带土闹过矛盾，叹了口气，便直接开门见山地挑明，

“琳，我知道你想说什么。但是，真的对不起…… 我实在没办法答应。”

我一听觉得有些糊涂，“为什么呀？”

“……不为什么，对不起。”

“不，卡卡西，大家都是老朋友了。这么多年不见，吃个饭的情分都没有了么？”

“这样不合适。”

“有什么不合适的？有问题大家当面说开了。这件事情带土是有错，但是他也有苦衷，有些话你还是要听他说完。”

“你说的我都明白。我们三个都有苦衷，有些话留在心里就好，就不必说出来了吧……”

“不，这事和我有什么关系？主要是你和带土。”

“……啊？”

“你俩把话说明白了。还有，也不是三个人啊。今天祐树也要来，正好趁机会你们可以见个面。”

“琳……这种事情，让其他人来参与不好吧…… 还有，这个名字你提了好多次，我之前就一直想问，祐树是谁？”

“哦，你不记得他名字了吗？我男朋友啊！”

下一秒，我仿佛听见电话对面从座椅上弹起来的声音。

随后，我和卡卡西进行了长达一个小时的对供。放下手机后，我的心情久久不能平静。尤其回忆起我和卡卡西之前的互动，这个月为了给某人做后援打辅助，天天舔着脸去卡卡西那里尬聊套话刺探情报。一想到我被自己少女时代的男神看成是我要一直看着你的stk单恋狗，我整个人都裂开了。据带土说，他当时就是想等卡卡西回木叶再表白，这时候突然惊喜地看到我也有了归宿，大家四个人坐在一起，双倍刺激，皆大欢喜，所以一直自作主张没有跟卡卡西转达我交了男朋友的事。在听带土解释这些的时候，我正双臂环抱坐在他对面。为了省事我特地把和带土的见面地点约在了医院 4 号楼的员工食堂，那里离我院的骨科诊室更近一些。

在了解了此事对我产生的恶劣影响后，带土迫于我身上白大褂的淫威，弯下了一米八二的身子双手合十向我道歉。我看着他诚挚而又可怜的样子，仰天长叹，挥挥手站起身子准备离开。而尽管接收了我无声的原谅，但带土还是叫住了我，憋了好久，轻声咕囔了一句，卡卡西有没有生气。我望着他眨巴着睫毛近乎恳求的样子，将目光移到远方，告诉他不管是询问还是道歉，都应该是你亲自去和卡卡西说。带土沉默了许久，最后却还是希望我代为询问。

“拜托了琳。我并没有那么懦弱，换做其他人我都可以大大方方主动去问，但唯独这次我开不了口。”

“为什么？”

“因为对方是卡卡西。”

带土看着我，眼神柔软，却又坚定不移。他就是这种人，尽管思维逻辑天生清奇，但你总会被他那种莫名其妙的真情实感所打动。于是我举双手投降，摇着头对他松了口，让他仔细回想下那天晚上究竟发生了什么再去找卡卡西不迟。带土歪起了眉毛，问我还要怎么仔细，要说具体的动作姿势顺序对方反应之类的，我真的记不起来了呀！

“想得倒还挺多…… 你就这么想睡我吗？”

等他反应过来，银毛已经越过沙发椅背把下巴卡到了他的肩膀上，

“宇智波带土，凭空污人清白可不好啊！”

带土吓了一跳，从座位上蹦了起来，看着眼前凭空出现的老友。在后面卡座偷听的卡卡西正跪在沙发上拄着椅背，拖着下巴以一副鄙夷的死鱼眼看着他。

“你……你你你什么时候过来的！”

“什么叫什么时候，我一开始就在呀。” 卡卡西慵懒地站起身子，跨过卡座站到他面前。

“所……所以我昨天晚上没有……”

“怎么可能！我不是说了嘛，你打呼噜声音震天响，睡得跟死猪一样。在这种情况下为了帮你把衣服脱下来好让你睡得好些，我花了我多少力气你知道吗！”

“那……”带土声音变小，“我们和琳刚才说的……你都听到了？”

卡卡西抬眼瞄向带土，后者脸颊肉眼可见地烧了起来。

“听到了。”卡卡西掸了掸腿上的灰，“你还有什么想说的吗？” 

“有。”带土诚实地答道，“那个……那个你喜欢的人，到底是谁啊？”

话一说出口，我感觉我这几年来的煞费苦心都白费了。卡卡西似乎也觉得有些不可思议，挑着眉毛看着眼前的老友，似乎是在确认他到底是恶意卖萌还是真的傻。

“可以啊！”卡卡西大方地耸着肩，“但是我们说好了的。你和喜欢的人表完白之后，我自然会告诉你。”

窗外一阵秋风，带起落叶顺着大门飘到了食堂的地板上。后厨叮叮当当地备着菜盘，傍晚将近，窗口也逐渐飘起了热腾腾的菜香。

而旗木卡卡西终究还是没能等来对方向自己开口，只能低下眼睑，硬扯出一个微笑来，“那没有其他事的话，我就先走了。酒店要求六点之前退房……”

“别退。”

就在卡卡西转头要走的时候，右臂被人抓住。宇智波带土深吸一口气，随后克服了羞怯，一本正经地说道，

“我要睡你，旗木卡卡西。”

**Fin**


End file.
